Mass transit vehicles (e.g., aircraft, buses, trains, ferries, etc.) often include seatbelts. The seatbelts of mass transit vehicles are used to secure passengers in seats to reduce a likelihood of the passengers being ejected from their seats if the mass transit vehicle is involved in a collision, turbulence and/or a sudden stop. In some instances, the passengers may fail to fasten the seatbelts to secure themselves in the seats, thereby increasing a likelihood of the passengers being ejected from their seats. To increase use of the seatbelts (i.e., compliance) by the passengers, attendants (e.g., passenger attendants, flight attendants, train attendants, etc.) visually inspect whether the passengers have fastened in the seatbelts.